The proposed study will use the critical ethnographic methods of participant observation and interviews in data collection with 8 to 12 families of incarcerated African American men. Data will be interpreted with the goals of understanding 1) how families of incarcerated men describe their ideas of what support systems they use to support family members and the incarcerated man, and 2) to identify how families of incarcerated African American men access and utilize community health services. This information will provide useful information about community health resources needs and usage patterns of families in distress, particularly for families of color, and will also offer ways to broaden or narrow current views of support systems use by people of color.